Within Temptation
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: A lifelong friend of the Winchester brothers runs into a certain demon before they do. As they both have to work in such close proximity, it becomes incredibly hard to resist temptation. Please R&R! Rated M for language and content.
1. I Will Deliver

**Summary: **A lifelong friend of the Winchester brothers runs into a certain demon before they do. As they both have to work in such close proximity, it becomes incredibly hard to resist temptation. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Alright, I think I have one more story to post after this and then I'm working to finish my others. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Within Temptation <strong>

**-Chapter One: I Will Deliver- **

Jane sighed, running a hand through her thick auburn curls before reloading her gun, pressing her back against the cold hard wall of the abandoned warehouse that was swarming with demons. She took deep breaths, remembering to load her water pistols with Holy water before wiping her big brown eyes that were stinging with sweat. She headed back through, sweating, dirty and tired after battling with the fuckers for so long. There were only two left, one female and one male.

She peered around the corner into the dim light of the warehouse, hearing a shuffling sound and pressing her back to the wall again. She became aware of someone standing behind her and she turned, spraying Holy water in the direction of the male demon who screamed, his hands running into his blonde locks as he fell to his knees. That attracted the attention of the female who made her entrance, Jane just turning on her with the Holy water too. She began exorcising them, black smoke shooting out of both bodies afterwards.

With a sigh of relief, Jane slumped against the wall, taking out her hip-flask of whiskey and drinking from it, jumping up as she heard a shuffling sound. She hoped and prayed that it wasn't more demons because she simply couldn't take anymore. She edged around towards the main door to the warehouse, hearing a deep voice sound through the darkness. The accent was English, she recognised, like Bella Talbot's (who she didn't want to remember) but with a hint of something else. She had to admit, it did sound kind of sexy.

"My, my, what do we have here?" She turned and saw a figure standing there, strong and brave, all in black with a smirk on his face.

Jane remained silent, the figure before her flashing his eyes black and back again.

"Had a bit of rough and tumble with a few demons there, Manson?" He asked, Jane swallowing thickly and finding herself barely able to move through her shock, "I think you've just exorcised eight of my siblings, or would I be wrong there?"

Jane began to back away, the demon appearing right before her and pressing her against the wall. Her heart leapt into her throat, thundering it's way sickeningly through her body as her legs quaked and her pulse shot up. She was truly scared of the being before her and she knew he could tell. He could practically taste the fear, she saw the hungered look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, the demon smiling in response.

"The name's Crowley." He said, "Nice to meet you, Jane."

"Wish I could say the same." Jane snapped, Crowley laughing a little in response.

"Feisty." He said, "Just how I like 'em."

Jane narrowed her eyes at the demon, Crowley stepping back slightly and watching her begin to walk away.

"You want the Devil dead." He said, Jane stopping in her tracks and turning to look at him, "Turns out we've got the same plan, darling."

"What?" Jane asked, "Why the hell would you want Lucifer dead? Isn't he...well...like your father or something?"

"Creator, Jane." Crowley corrected, "Creator. And let's just say that should Lucifer win this war, humanity will just be destroyed in an instant...and demons will too."

"But he created you..." Jane said, Crowley running a hand over his face.

"Bloody women." He huffed, "Have a damn answer for everything. Look, love, the Devil hates you lot...that goes with out saying, but us...well..."

He huffed out a bitter laugh and bit his lip, Jane taking in how damn handsome the fucking creature was.

"We're just slaves. 'Human shields' as it were." He said, air quoting as he did, "Lucifer uses us to get what he wants and kills us off one by one. He's an angel, remember? Albeit a fallen one, yet he still behaves like he's God's greatest creation."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jane asked, the demon stepping closer to her.

"Because you can bring me Sam and Dean Winchester."

Jane's heart stopped beating for a moment and she stared at him, unable to speak as she went through every reason that Crowley could have for wanting Sam and Dean.

"Why do you need Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Because, despite them being the biggest morons ever to grace the planet, I have an item for them which may help solve the problem and kill the Devil." Crowley answered, Jane moving closer to him.

"Why don't you just give this 'item' to me, and I'll take it to them?" Jane asked, the demon shaking his head.

"Sorry, love." He replied, "It's not going anywhere until I meet Sam and Dean face to face. But...I do have something that might be of use to you."

"What would that be?" Jane asked.

The demon pulled out a key from his coat pocket, Jane looking a little confused as she gazed at the shiny object.

"This is the key to my house." He said, "However, I'm not telling you were the house is, because you will find out for yourself in time. But if I give you this, then you must promise to bring Sam and Dean Winchester to me, so I can give them the item to kill Lucifer, and we can all get on with our happy little lives."

Jane looked at the demon for a moment, questioning whether or not to go along with this deal. She had to hand the brothers who she'd known from being just a young teenager over to a demon, who apparently had an item that could kill the Devil. It wasn't like they weren't trained to get out of a hostage situation involving demons. Sighing through her knowledge of the consequences of this, and also through her worry of the consequences, Jane nodded, going to take the key before he drew his hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah..." He said with a smirk, "Seal the deal first, darling."

With that, he pulled her into a kiss, one that was messy and dirty, but in Jane's mind, so fucking hot at the same time. Pulling away, the demon handed her the key and cupped her cheek with one hand, tapping the other cheek with his spare hand.

"Don't let me down." He said, "Or there'll be Hell to pay."

With that, Jane nodded, feeling sick for just making a deal with a demon, but also for kissing him. Even though, secretly, she thought it was one of the hottest things she'd ever experienced.

"That's my girl." He whispered, letting her go and watching her as she left, "Oh, Jane?"

Jane stopped and turned to look at him, the demon smirking and winking at her.

"I'll be in touch."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Jane all alone in an old, dim, dirty warehouse, the poor woman feeling instantly sick with herself for making that deal. She turned and ran out of the warehouse to the truck she'd hot-wired, starting it up and driving back to her dingy motel. She entered the room, checking every salt line, every door and every window before staggering into the shower tiredly.

Following her shower, she rolled into bed, curling up and snuggling into the mattress, placing that key safely on the silver chain that rested around her neck before fastening that back up and settling to sleep, while she still could.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. The First Visit

**Summary: **A lifelong friend of the Winchester brothers runs into a certain demon before they do. As they both have to work in such close proximity, it becomes incredibly hard to resist temptation. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **OMG! I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for me to update this! I got writer's block with it, but here we are! Back with chapter two! I hope you enjoy it and I hope that you'll forgive me for the stupidly long wait you've had!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Within Temptation <strong>

**-Chapter Two: The First Visit- **

Pacing was a new found way of thinking for Jane.

She'd made a deal with a demon. A demon! What the fuck was wrong with her? She'd spent all that time hunting those sons of bitches only to find herself working for one. She sighed and covered her face with her hands, trying to get that damned kiss out of her head. She looked at the key and sighed, waiting for a visit from the same demon.

"Miss me already?"

Jane spun around to see Crowley standing there with his hands in his pockets, a smile there on his face as he went to look at the research she'd already made on a new case.

"You have work for me, I suppose." She said, earning a shake of the head from the demon.

"That's not part of the deal." He told her, "You only have to bring me Sam and Dean Winchester, however, I need you to keep them alive for a start. Their angel Castiel isn't always going to be there for them."

"Crowley, I don't want to sound rude, but are you just gonna be stopping by randomly?" She asked, earning a nod from the demon, "What if Sam and Dean see you?"

"They won't." He replied, "I'll come to you and you alone seen as you and I will have matters of business to discuss."

He thought up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses pouring one out and offering it to her. She took it and drank down the whole lot, which he made him chuckle as he did the same.

"My, my, someone really does miss me." He said with a grin, watching her turn away from him and continue pacing.

"I haven't heard from them for months, you do know that, don't you?" She told him.

"Hmm. I do." He replied with a sigh, "You lot are all about solidarity. I think I have just thing to get you all back together. Which monster is your speciality?"

"Um...I'd say Hydra."

Crowley blinked at her with confusion.

"Hydra?"

"No, I'm just kidding." She laughed, "I don't really have a speciality."

The look on Crowley's face told her all she needed to know. He was screwed. She had no way of getting Sam and Dean Winchester to her by chance. He ran a hand over his face and thought for a moment.

"Brilliant." He sighed, "Well, I'll just have to draw them to you, then."

"How?" Jane asked as Crowley moved towards her, frightened of their close proximity.

"I'll have to set up a case here. Let them run into you." He said, watching as she looked completely bewildered as to how that could possibly work, "Don't worry. I'll make it stick out to them like a sore thumb. Or, I'll make something too difficult for them to figure out so they have to call you."

He took in the worry in her eyes and he stepped towards her again, watching as she stepped back.

"Do you regret the deal, Jane?" He asked, earning a nod from her before she could stop it, "Well, there's no going back. A deal's a deal."

"Yeah, and if you don't keep your side of the bargain, I'll kill you without a thought, do you understand?" She said lowly, "You're looking at the best, most innovative demon killer left out of the hunters. Family full of 'em, and I'm the last one. Been doing it since I was fourteen with no need for a special gun or knife. I've got this..."

She tapped her temple gently and grinned maliciously which sent a shot of fear through the demon's system.

"But, me being me, I don't kill unless it's necessary," She continued, "But you stab me in the back, Crowley, your body will hit the floor before you can count to three."

"Touché." He said a little nervously, regaining his composure and continuing to walk towards her until she was pressed against a wall, "You and I will be spending a lot more time together, Jane. We should learn to trust each other."

"Trust?" She huffed, "Trust? You're a demon! Why should I trust you?"

"Well, you made the deal." Crowley told her, "And also, I can't put a foot out of line...or it's curtains for me, isn't it? The same goes for you if you stab me in the back too."

Jane nodded, feeling a want come over her, the want to kiss him. The want for him to just take her right where she was just became too much, and she swallowed thickly as he arched an eyebrow.

"Are we modifying the deal?" She asked.

"Just adding more clauses." He told her, "Time to seal."

With that he leaned down and kissed her again. This time, though, it was so much different. It wasn't dirty or messy. It was tender, gentle, soft, almost caring as their arms slid around each other's bodies. They pulled away and when Jane leaned forward for another kiss, he vanished into thin air. Her legs, trembling from the shock, gave way, and she slid down the wall until she was on the ground, resting her head in her hands.

"What am I doing?" She asked, "This is ridiculous!"

_'What are you, a fucking schoolgirl?'_ She thought, rubbing her eyes and heading for another cold shower.

* * *

><p>Jane was driving into South Dakota when her cell phone began to ring, and pulled over to answer the phone since she needed something to eat and drink too. She wasn't really going anywhere special so she had the time to take a break from the road. She smiled as she saw the caller ID and flipped the phone open to answer it.<p>

"Hey, Bobby, how are you?"

Bobby Singer was one of the only hunters she could trust and it was a relief to hear from him again.

"_I'm fine, Jane, I'm fine. How are you?" _

"I'm good thank you." Jane replied, "What can I do for you?"

"_Is it possible for you to stop by my place?" _Bobby asked, _"I need your help with something." _

"I've just crossed into South Dakota now, so I'll be with you in a few hours." She said, "Is it really tricky?"

"_Extremely. Even Sam and Dean can't figure it out." _Bobby replied.

Sam and Dean. Shit. Jane had to pretend everything was peachy and it quite obviously wasn't. She had to lead Sam and Dean to Crowley. Double shit. She had to lie to the men she loved like brothers. Triple shit. It was all shit! She hated herself for what she was doing but she knew that Crowley couldn't betray her and she couldn't betray him. There was some level of trust.

And as scary as that was, that actually comforted her a little.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
